


Santa's Helper

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good being Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Helper

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #15: Santa Claus.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Santa’s Helper

~

The whole thing was preposterous, and yet, irritatingly, Minerva actually smiled when she saw him. “You look wonderful!” 

Severus sneered. “Minerva, this is ridiculous--”

“Nonsense,” she interrupted. “You’re perfect. Horace retired, Filius is tiny, and Binns is a ghost. Imagine how traumatic that would be for the village children.” 

“Then perhaps we shouldn’t host a party for them,” Severus deadpanned. “ _That_ should spare their little minds.” 

“We owe this to the townspeople.” Minerva sighed. “It’s not easy being next to a large school. Students play pranks, our students more than most. It’s the least we can do to show our appreciation.” 

“We could always Obliviate them.” 

“There has always been a Hogsmeade Christmas party hosted by Hogwarts,” Minerva said. “And it has always featured a member of staff as Santa Claus.” 

“What about Potter?”

Minerva hummed. “I’ve assigned him another role. Now, shall we?” 

Hogsmeade Hall was packed, the village children lining up to see Santa. But it was when he saw Potter, dressed in an elf outfit that left little to the imagination, that Severus knew he was in trouble. _Salazar_.

Potter blushed. “I’m your assistant,” he said by way of greeting. 

Severus cleared his throat. “Indeed. Well, let’s get this over with.” 

As expected, the children were whiny brats, yet things proceeded faster than Severus’d anticipated, perhaps because of how thoroughly Potter’s fine arse distracted him. 

The event ended in the evening, and Severus, eager to shuck his Santa suit, left the celebration immediately, retiring to Hogwarts. 

When someone knocked at his door only minutes after his return, he frowned, opening it. “Potter.” 

Potter, still in his elf outfit, smiled. 

“Yes?” Severus asked, trying to mask his body’s inevitable reaction. 

Potter licked his lips. “You seemed to like this outfit earlier. I thought--”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“Maybe we could have a drink,” Potter said. “I’ll just change--”

“No!” Severus coughed. 

Slowly, Potter smiled. “So you _were_ checking me out.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“I like your outfit, too.” Leaning close, Potter whispered, “Shall I sit on your lap and tell you how much?” 

Severus hummed, dragging him inside. “Indeed.” Interestingly, Minerva never had a problem persuading Severus to wear a Santa suit again.

~


End file.
